The Operative and the Singer
by Pain Train 12
Summary: When  famous Broadway star Rachel Berry is kidnapped her father's turn to a private spy company and their top operative, Finn Hudson, to bring her back. Finn is always the consummate profession but can he stop himself from falling for Rachel? Finchel AU
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

A/N: This story is AU, so even though Rachel is a singer, she doesn't know anybody else from the Glee Universe, or not yet anyways.

Rachel Berry was happy. Here she was a major Broadway Star who had two loving dads and a great life. She had finally achieved her dreams and was doing great. Her plan had worked out perfectly; after winning nationals twice with her high school Glee Club she got a full ride scholarship to Julliard. She excelled there as well and when she graduated she got a small role in a Broadway play. Now she just finished starring as Elphaba in the musical _Wicked_, and was going to take an extended break from work. It was not that Rachel was tired of Broadway, she was just tired. She needed some time off, maybe going to Europe or going back to Lima to see her fathers. As she was daydreaming about where to go for a vacation she didn't realize a black van had pulled up besides her and two women, in cat suits and wearing a black ski mask, jumped out of the van.

Rachel tried to shriek as she was grabbed but one of them women covered Rachel's mouth with her hand. The women threw Rachel into the van and sped off. Before Rachel could get her bearings her hands were forced behind her back and she was handcuffed, and her ankles were tied together with rope. Rachel looked up to get a look at her captors, she saw one was a brunette with a scowl on her face and her hair tied back in a ponytail. The other had blonde hair and also did not look happy. The third, who was driving, was also blonde but was smiling.

"Hi I'm Brittany how are you?" the smiling blond asked her.

"Brittany don't talk to her!" The scowling brunette snapped

"Sorry S," Brittany replied as she turned her head back to the road.

"What do you want with me?" Rachel asked anxiously

"Shut-up bitch, if you know what's good for you, just because you are rich doesn't mean you can always talk." Santana snarled

"You can't talk to me this way," Rachel huffed

"Aww is the poor little rich girl getting upset; we are going to make your fathers pay through the nose. Quinn watch her I'm going up front." Santana said as she made her to the front of the van.

Rachel looked up at the blond sitting besides her and suddenly got very scared.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rachel whimpered

"Just relax, if your fathers come through you will be fine. You are very pretty, it's a shame we didn't meet under different circumstances." Quinn said as she stoked her finger against Rachel's cheek.

Rachel was quite scared at this point and started to cry softly. Wouldn't anybody help her?


	2. The Assignment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

A/N: Reviews are appreciated; let me know what you think.

The sun was starting to set over the Colosseum in Rome when a tall and lanky gentleman entered a bar. He quietly nodded at a shorter man with a mohawk and they both made their way to the center of the room where they took a seat by a disheveled looking man who was sipping on a rum and coke. The tall man was the first one to speak.

"Looks like we meet again Roberto, you can either come with us easily, or we can do this the hard way" Finn said.

The man didn't say anything, then suddenly without warning took a shot a Finn with a right hook. However Finn was expecting this and blocked the man's fist and twisted the man's arm behind his back. As the man fell to the ground five of his associates got up and made their way to Finn and Puck. The first guy reached Puck only to be met by Puck's foot connecting with his chin, and he was out like a light. Finn grabbed the second one and made him head butt the third guy, while Puck landed a punch on guy number four. Finn and Puck then looked at the fifth and final guy, who got scared and decided to turn and run away. Unfortunately for him he ran right into a column that was behind him. Finn and Puck smiled when to pick up Roberto and took him to a van that was parked outside. The van door was opened and a highly fashionable small man got out.

"Took you guys long enough, my skin was starting to get dry, I need to get back so I can moisturize" Kurt told them.

"Sorry Kurt, there was a bit of a surprise in there," Finn told him

"What was that?" Kurt asked

"He had some friends with him but we took care of them" Puck replied as he held up his hand for a high five.

"Alright let's get going," a voice said from inside the van. It belonged to their driver Artie or Wheels as he was known due to him being in a wheelchair.

The three of them got in the van, bringing Roberto, with them. Artie started the van and they made their way to a private airport so they could take a plane back to headquarters; their headquarters were located in Los Angeles, CA

Finn, Puck, Artie, and Kurt belonged to a top private spy organization known as The Center for Rescuing Adults and Children who are Kidnapped or C.R.A.C.K. It was headed by a hard as nails woman, who ran the place like a well oiled machine. The woman's name was Sue Sylvester and she always seemed to be in a bad mood. But everyone at C.R.A.C.K who had been there for a decent amount of time knew that while Sue had a very hard shell, she also had a soft creamy inside, and truly cared for all her workers. Right below Sue at C.R.A.C.K. was Will Schuester who was Sue's right hand man. Will and Sue both were very stubborn people and they both argued a lot but at the end of the day they both trusted each other completely and there was no one else Sue wanted to be her second in command. While Sue and Will oversaw the missions, the administrative side of C.R.A.C. K. was run by a man named Figgins who used to be a former principle of a high school. No one knew what his first name was so they just called him Principle Figgins. He was a nice guy but sometimes it seemed like he did not know what he was doing. However at the end of the day he got things done. If any of the agents at C.R.A.C.K ever got stressed on the job they would go meet with the in-house psychiatrist Emma Pillsbury, who was very good at listening and giving advice. Emma was also dating Will and it looked like it was getting serious.

The guys made their way back to headquarters and decided to kick it in the staff game room when they were told they were being summoned to Sue's office. They made their way to her office and when they got there they saw Sue and Will standing there with two men they have never met before. One was African-American and taller, while the other was White and shorter. Sue was the first to speak.

"Gentlemen allow me to introduce Leroy and Hiram Berry. They own Berry Pharmaceuticals and yesterday their daughter Rachel, a big star on Broadway, was kidnapped in New York City. The Berry's got a ransom not this morning, which is how they know. It is our job to find Ms. Berry and bring her back safely." Sue told the crew.

"What did the note say?" Finn asked

"It told us that they had our daughter, and we should wait for further instructions for a money drop, if we ever wanted to see Rachel again. It also told us not to go to the police." Leroy replied.

"How was it delivered?" Finn asked again

"There was note posted to our front door, which we found this morning. We didn't know what to do but luckily I am good friends with Sue, as we grew up together, and so we decided to give her a call and see if her agency could help us." Hiram replied.

"Gentleman we are testing the note right now to see if we can get any clues to where it came from. We are sending you Lima, OH, which is were the Berry's live to help them out. You will be staying in the house next door to them and your cover will be kids in a band who came to Lima to play in a music festival. We know Finn is good at drums, Puck at the guitar, Artie at bass, and we know Kurt can sing, so this cover works well." Sue told them.

The guys nodded and made their way back to their room to pack for their new assignment. Sue called them back so they could look at a picture of Rachel so they knew who they were looking for.

All four guys were stunned at the beauty before them, ever Kurt who was gay. There in a picture was a beauty with long brown hair, gorgeous eye, full lips, and a million dollar smile.

"Damn" Puck remarked.

Finn was also blown away but he knew he had to pull it together and be professional.


End file.
